YOU & ME
by goten supersayin
Summary: Pan leaves to Europe to study. Now she and her roomie Bra are headed back . She finds that alot of things has changed , can she take it ? she already got to a rough start with Bra's brother Trunks , what else could go wrong ? PleeeeeeeZ review !ok?
1. Chapter 1

_" Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts we're about to land on west city airport , thank you for choosing Europian flights we hope you enjoyed your journey..." _

Pan fastened her seatbelt as she got lost in her own thoughts . She can't beleive she's finally going to meet her family ,how she missed them so very much . It's been almost 4 years but it seems just like yesterday ; kissing her parents goodbye as she hurried to the plane . She was so late she almost missed the flight , Pan laughed to herself .

But she didn't .

And she travelled to Europe to study college there . Her mother Videl Satan and her father Gohan never stopped calling , but she felt so homesick that she couldn't leave her dorm room for a week .

Luckily her roommate was really friendly and helped her mix in . Not like she had a problem in that area , turns out black long hair and coffee brown eyes make lots of fans back in Europe . With her father as a row model she studied very hard to get to this point and soon both teachers and students admired her .

Her roomie , her best friend Bra is sitting next to her heading home . Its time they both got back to their families . Pan smiled to herself thinking about her parents , her uncle Goten , and her granparents Goku and Chichi .

Since Goten isn't that much older than herself they always hanged out together . He didn't stop emailing her. As a matter of fact if it wasn't for him supporting her all the way she couldnt have made it to this point .

The plane finally stopped , and people stood up to take their luggeges . She waited a bit for people to move and make some room . Now she remembered Goten mentioning a new "buddy" he's been spending time with . Time they used to spend together. She unintentionally felt hatred for the guy .She stood up to grab her bags and a nice gentlman picked them down for her . She smiled at him and left the plane.

Finally they're out . Her eyes wandered on the huge crowd of waving hands looking for Goten .

" Who's meeting you here Panny ? " Bra asked her friend .

" My uncle Goten . You ? "

" My brother Trunks . "

Pan looked at Bra with a smile on her face . Bra was a real life example of mommy's little girl . with her short blue her and red sunglasses . They often talked about their families . Bra had one brother , her father is a training obssessed freak , and her mother Bulma was a scientist . And because there was no hope on the boy it was said that Bra should study hard to run the family buisness .

" He is sooo late , I'm sooo going to tell mommy about this " Bra said looking at her watch .

" Goten is late too "

" Hey I cant wait to see your uncle , he sounds so cool "

" He is . Your brother sound lots of fun too "

Bra made a sick face .

" He is NOt fun , he's a brat and a pervert "

" Well that shorts things out . How does he look ? "

" Purple hair "

Pan looked confused .

" Purple as in Purple ? "

" Violet "

" Does your mother have purple hair ? "

" nope , blue "

" Your father ? "

" Black "

" weird "

" ya "

" Hey isn't that a purple head boy ? "

" Ya thats him ! finally . Look at him laughing as if he's not late . Did he get a little taller ?I wonder who his friend is .. kinda cute "

" Oh My God ! Thats him , thats Goten ! "

" I knew he was cute ... wait .. Goten your uncle ? "

" Yes Bra , thats him "

" So whats he doing with Trunks "

" That must be his new friend ! "

" pardon? "

" never mind "

Pan waved her hands high in the air . He hasn't changed a bit , she smiled to herself . Maybe a little taller , but he is still fun and goofy , she could tell by just looking at him now .

" GOTEN , OVER HERE ! "


	2. Chapter 2

Goten had his head up looking for Pan , the airport was very crowded. People hugging and crying and kissing . He missed Pan so much . They hadn't been apart for more than a day to see each other , let alone 4 years ! Since he wasn't much older than her , and they both had nothing else to do , they always hanged out together , practiced together , played pranks on people and laugh on them together . They were best pals it was hard to even think they were uncle and neice .

But when it came to her future it was best for her to study abroad . No matter how hard the decision was it was still the best for her . Its not like they haven't been on touch , they chatted almost everyday and kept emailing each other . And now it was finally time for her to come home .

" Hey man , I can't see them anywhere " said Trunks

" Ya , me too . Just keep looking , their plane landed a few minutes ago they'll be here any time "

" Ya . Couldn't she stay a bit longer there ? " Trunks sighed .

" Hey , c'mon she's your sister "

" Thats exactly my point . You see , mom _loves_ Bra , she would do _anything_ for her . She would kick me and dad outta the house if Bra said the house was ' too full for here ' .

Goten gave him a look .

" Okay fine , she'll kick me , coz dad will probably destroy the house "

Goten sighed with a laugh .

Trunks was always a loud big mouthed guy . He'd whine about everything that doesn't go they way he pleases . But he was an electronic genious , which often comes in handy with his 19th century computer .

Only because his mother is a scientist and his father was a " warrior " They both didn't approve of that . Although he fixed all the machines his mom invented , and he fixed the gravity room for his dad . They thought of him as useless , and of his sister as a success .

But all that didn't stop him . He didn't care what everybody says . He put his eyes on the price and worked his guts out to make the company he now owns , and soon his parents supported him . Which is why Goten wouldn't stand for anyone who calls Trunks a 'spoiled brat' . Though he could seem a little cocky and goofy from the outside , he's the serious very caring type. But that's in the deep deep side , coz Trunks would die beore he puts himself im the emotional side , especially in front of a girl .

" So what's your neice like ? "

" huh? "

" What does she look like ? "

" um, she's a bit shorter than me , I dunno "

" Hey , some girl is shouting your name "

" Where , let me see "

Goten jumped over people's heads to see who's calling .

" Thats her ! Finally "

He took a long look at her .

" I _knew_ she did not dye her hair blue "


	3. Chapter 3

" So , you're saying your neice and my sister share the same room in the same college in the same country?"

" Ya , it seems that way , lets go meet our girls "

" Goten !"

" Panny !"

Pan threw her arms around Goten and hugged him tight . They almost fall down , when she finally stopped laughing and looked at him .

" You got a little taller "

Goten shrugged .

" I've been working out "

Pan laughed loud .

" No you haven't " she hit him playfully ." I missed you so much "

" Yeah , I missed you too , your parents can't wait to see you ."

" I miss them too . So who's your friend ?"

Trunks has just arrived breathing heavily .

" Hey Bra , welcome back , you look good "

He hugged her close .

" Thanks , you too . As hard as it to say I missed you "

" See , nobody died " joked Trunks

Bra pinched him in the arm . " Ouch !" he shouted . Then they both laughed .

" Panny , this is Trunks . Trunks my neice Pan "

Pan raised her hand to shake his while she eyed him carefully .

He was taller than Goten , and not so bad looking , but he had this ' ironic ' look that irritates her .

" Nice to meet you " she said a bit dry .

" Nice to meet you too " He answered back . " Goten talked alot about you "

" Hid did didn't he , he said lots about you too "

"By the way Goten this is my sister Bra , Bra my bestfriend Goten "

After everyone was introduced , the four started talking all at the same time , trying to catch up . But after that it was settled that Pan would go home with Goten and Bra with Trunks and the four of them would meet at Goten's club later . Pan got in the car with Goten .

" So I see you still have little Suzy here " She laughed at him .

" Hey , take it easy she's been through alot " Goten smiled at her

" Yeah , I bet "

Goten drove the car high speed , it was the way she loved it . She was always the active who girl never stops at small things , and that was wonderful .

" So how's the club going ? " Asked Pan .

" Pretty good actually , number of people increasing "

" Thats good news "

Goten owns a nightclub , he named it GEEZ . They used to hang there everynight . And since goten was the owner , they could do ANYTHING they wanted . And by anything , I mean anything .

" Yeah , it's going really well , we did some more decorations and expanded it a little . It was Trunks' idea, you won't recognize it the next time you see it "

" Trunks huh ? Thats cool . " said Pan " So you and this Trunks character hang out alot right ? "

" Yeah , almost everyday , He's like the best pal ever . I can't beleive you know his sister "

" Yeah , that was strange . Bra's my best friend over there . We just happened to like the same things , hate the same stuff , and so we became good friends "

" you'll get to meet her alot , now that the four of us know each other "

" Yeah , I just cant wait to see my parents . I missed them so much "

" They missed you too . I swear Videl wanted to follow you on the next plane ."

" Hehehe , it would've been awkward to find her there with me "

" She'll be thrilled to see you . By the way , Pan ? "

" Ya ?"

" Things changed ."

" Changed ? How ? "

" I can't tell you right now , just ...don't compare everything to how it used to be ok ?"

" ...I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about , but okay "

" Good . 'cause you might find out my car is the only thing that stayed the same "


	4. Chapter 4

" So how's my favourite sister in the world doing ? " said Trunks

" I'm your _only_ sister in the world Trunks, and I'm good thank you "

" Ok then , here's a question , what's Europe like ? "

" Oh , It's soooo beautiful ! Especially Paris ! I visited France on my second year , It was fabulus ..."

Trunks sighed happily . Bra was back alright , it's strange to even think about it , but he missed her . Before she left , there was alot of tension in their relationship due to parents interfering in future plans . But now seeing her for the first time in such a long time , it was refreshing . Now that his future was settled away from the family buisness , Bra could easily take over , so both would be content with their lives .

Trunks looked at his sister again , she was still babbling about how much shopping she did .

" Bra ?" He said suddenly .She looked at him curiously .

" Yes ? "

" It's good to have you back "

She gave him her biggest smile then put her glasses on .

" It's good to be back "

Goten stopped his car infront Gohan's house and looked at Pan . She grew alot in these past 4 years , and he aknowledged that , but emotionally she still wasn't ready for what's a head of her , maybe she will never be .

" Here we are" He said .

" Yes , here we are at last " Pan said looking at her house . It hasn't changed since the last time she was here . She looked at her window room . Tears gathered in her eyes .

Pan jumped off her seat and ran to the front door ringing the bell insaniously , she felt so excited when she heard her mother's voice .

" Yes , yes COMING , gee , easy on the poor bell "

Pan looked back at Goten , he nodded and smiled approvingly .

The door opened slowly , Videl stepped to see who's the comer then she froze , her hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock .

" Panny ?" She wispered

" MOM !!" Pan jumped on her mother and hugged her tight , now crying and laughing at the same time .

" Panny ! You're back ! You're back , Agh , I missed you so much !" Then she stopped for a while and looked at her daughter , eying her carefully .

" You haven't been eating well haven't you ? " " Oh , mom !!" Pan laughed and hugged her again .

" Your dad is gonna flip out when he sees you " said Videl as she brought drinks to Goten and Pan "Ask Goten he's been obssessed about when you're coming this whole week , I bet he forgot !"

" I can't wait to see him , where is he by the way ? "

" At the shop , he went to get some stuff he was suppose to bring last week . But anyway , tell me everything from the begining "

" Well , .." Pan started .

" Hey , umm , sorry to interrupt , I'm going outside to get some fresh air , leave you guys to catch up. "

Pan walked him out . " Thanks for everything " she said " Hey , don't mention it . I'll see you later ok ? " " Ok , bye " Then Pan turned to her mother . " Like I was saying ..."

Out side the house :

" Is she there ? "

" Yes , she just got there and she's waiting to see you . Videl told her you went to the store "

" Well , she certainly can't tell her where I _really_ was "

" Look , this whole thing , can it end ? Now that Pan is here... maybe you could let past pass and.. "

" I wish . I want that too Goten , but right now... just make sure Pan doesn't realize anyhing ."

" _**I can't keep lying to her**_ ! " yelled Goten . " I won't "

" Do you want her to know where you've been going to these past three years ? "

Goten calmed down a little .

" Look , I admit I had problems , but they're over now ."

" And so will this , in time . Just do what you have to do , ok?"

" Fine "

" Now if you'll excuse me , I'm going to say welcome back to my daughter . Because if there's something I'm honest about , it's that I really missed that kid"

Goten watched Gohan walk towards the house , he opened the door as he shouted " Honey , I'm home"

He walked in and said " I'm sorry I couldn't find the stuff you wanted "

" Never mind " said Videl " Look who's here !"

" DAD !!"

" Hey kiddo !" he laughed as she hugged him ." Welcome back "

Goten shook his head in pain . He turned around facing the house and then wispered .

I'm sorry Pan .


	5. Chapter 5

" I did not ! he started it !" Said Pan laughing and shouting at the same time . She was talking with Bra at the club later that day , while Goten and Trunks went to get drinks for everyone .

" You totaly emarrassed him infront of everyone " said Bra

" Well he did tell all his friends that we slept together at Peter's party , where I didn't go at the first place because I had a test the next day " Pan answered back .

" Still , saying that you wouldnt sleep with him even if he was the last guy on Earth and had a gun pointed to your head in front of all people , it was embarassing even for him " Stated Bra " Way to go!"

Pan laughed . " Thank you , he deserved it . And it was worth it , he stopped playing hot shot with girls ever since "

" Yeah " Bra sighed " I'm gonna miss Europe , thats for sure "

" I won't " said Pan " This is where I belong "

" Now thats talking !" came Goten's voice . " 2 diet cokes for the ladies "

" Thank you " said Bra " What took you so long ? " talking to Trunks. " That , is my friend Goten over here's fault , he couldn't stop flirting with the girl at the bar "

" ME ?" that was you !" They all laughed and sat down .

" So , Pan " said Trunks " how are you settling here ?"

" Pretty good actually , I don't feel anything's changed at all " She said , looking at Goten . She still haven't figured what he ment earlier '_everything's changed_ ' . Maybe he ment her father not staying with them in the house , but her mother explained that he's staying temporary with a friend of his who's having problems and he's helping him out . There's nothing wrong with that ? Or there's something she didn't know ?

" Bra still can't sleep at night , says she got used to the weather there which is different from over here "

" Well , it is !" said Bra .

" I've never went to Europe before " said Goten

" neither have I " said Trunks

' _Pan looks distracted ' _thought Goten '_I wonder what she's thinking _

_' Goten looks weird ' _thought Trunks ' _maybe he's afraid I'm gonna say something ' _

A few days earlier :

_' Trunks just do me this favour " said Goten _

_I thought you loved your neice ?" asked Trunks _

_' I do' _

_Then why are you lying to her ?' _

_I'm not lying to her ...I'm just hidding the truth ' _

_Trunks eyed him with a smirk . _

_' She won't understand Trunks , she'll hate me ' _

_No she won't , she'll understand . But she'll hate you if she knew you hid the truth from her '_

_Goten fell silent for a minute ._

_' Go tell her . She'll understand ' _

_' NO , I cant . Just stick to the plan and everything will go smooth ' _

_Fine ' said Trunks after a moment 'just don't say I didn't warn you _

_' Thanks , you're the best ' said Goten . _

_' The best ?I'm not so sure about that anymore' replied Trunks ._


	6. Chapter 6

Pan , Goten , Trunks , Bra decided to have a big family dinner so they're families can get to know each other . At first it was a little awkward , since there was huge diffrences between them . In the first hand you got Vegeta who's very strict when it came to basicly everything, and Bulma who is a very independant and stubborn woman . Goku is easy to go , and chichi iss a real housewife . Gohan thinks of everything on the logical side , while videl is pretty emotional .

Now with the three pairs you'd expect a fiasco to happen , strangely enough everything went smooth .

well .. maybe not _everything _.

" So .. Pan says you train alot " said Goku putting a large peice of chicken in his mouth and chewing with his mouth open .

Vegeta shook his head slightly feeling disgusted .

" Why ? " Goku asked innocently .

Vegeta opened his mouth sacandalized .

" Umm , what dad ment to say was " Gohan butted in sensing danger " You're in a very good shape that you dont need to work out ."

Vegeta huffed a breath .

Goten , Pan , Trunks , Bra who were sitting in a near table giggled .

" This is going well so far " said Goten

" How would you say that ? " asked Bra

" well considiring no one is dead for the last hour ..."

Everyone nodded .

" Maybe this wasn't such a good plan , why are we doing this again ?" Asked Pan

" Because " Answered Trunks " we wanted our families to be friends as well "

" Well that seems really stupid , they have nothing in common ! Look at them "

Truely , the only thing you can say the three had in common was the fact that they all didn't want to be here . But despite that , the ladies were very " sweet " . Bulma tried to open subjects she thought everyone would be interested in , merely succeeded when goku decided to excuse himself to go to the bathroom . Then Videl tried to talk about marriage but Vegeta yawned in a suggestion that he wasn't interested , so she stopped talking for the rest of the evening feeling embarressed . Chichi also tried to open a discussion only no body liked food recipes so , soon everybody stopped talking and stared at each other .

" See ! " said Pan " Its not working "

" We have to do something " said Bra

Goten thought a little then looked at Trunks .

" Come with me "

" What ? What are you doing " Asked Trunks

" Just , go with everything I say ok ? We'll make this work out "

Goten headed towards the adults table , gave his biggest charming smile , then said ;

" So , Vegeta , you train alot huh ? I'm sure you haven't seen dad fight , he's amazing "

Vegeta's eyes sparked with interest , though he kept looking at Goku with a look of disbeleif .

" Dad , how would you feel showing vegeta some moves "

" Umm" Goku started " I don't think thats a good idea "

But Vegeta rose up immediately

" Lets go , Now "

" Umm, okay " Goku finally said

Goten winked at Trunks .

" Now , mom " said Goten , why dont you show Videl here your plans again ? I'm sure she's dying to see your flowers , aren't you Videl?"

" I..." Videl started

" Oh ! sure ! Thats an exellent idea son , Videl you didn't see my new roses , did you ? Oh they're so beautiful ..."

" Oh Gohan , you didn't tell Bulma about the research you're doing ? " said Goten

" A research on what ? " Bulma immediately rose up .

Goten and Trunks returned to the table , the girls laughed

" That was amazing " said Bra

" Ya " said Trunks " You my man are a genious "

" Thank you " said Goten " What do you think Pan? "

Pan just smiled

" Brilliant "


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone ; **_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews , They're super great .**_

_**so hey , just keep reading , keep enjoying it , and more importantly , keep reviewing .**_

_**Also please read my other stories **__**" Saskue's return " **__**and **__**"10 reasons why the world is after Naruto "**_

_**I'm sure you'll like them . Ja-ne .**_

_**p.s ; I'm thinking of shortning this story up . So I would really appreciate it if you tell me whether I should make it long or short . **_

_**After all " we aim to please " right ? **_

_**Enjoy : ) **_

* * *

YOU&ME

Pan rushed out of the building ignoring all the shouts behind her. She almost couldn't see what's infront her because of anger . How could he ? She knew she shouldn't have come in the first place , but she had to find answers . Answers Goten and her parents have no intentions of telling her. How she hate that Trunks !

From the very start , she hated him for being Goten's friend , she hated him for being Bra's brother , she hated him because everyone talks highly of him .

And now...this ? How could he even think of such a thing ? That arrogant , immature , stupid , pervert . Since he hanged alot with Goten she figured he might have known something valuable , but instead she was completely embarressed .

Pan waved for a taxi when she heard his voice behind her .

" Pan wait " Trunks stood breathing heavily

" Stay away from me " She gave him a cruel look .

" wait , I'm sorry " He looked at her " I'm really sorry , I shouldn't have said that..it's just that.."

"It's just that what ? You thought I came spend the whole day in your appartmant just to seduce you?"

" Its not that ! It's just that youre not the first girl I find waiting in my appartment , and I didn't know what to think plus I was tired , I'm really sorry ".

Pan looked at him , he looked so hot , and his eyes...NO wake up Pan he is evil , remember ?

" Listen " He said " Let me drive you home , we can talk in the car , besides its really cold to be waiting for a cap ok ? "

Pan considered that for a second .

" No , thank you , you just came in from work , and you said yourself you were tired and.."

" Hey , hey " Trunks gave her a sweet smile " I wouldn't miss taking a beautiful girl on a ride for the world "

" Careful , you're crossing lines "

" Oh , sorry then . Now let's go "

They headed for the car and got in . She felt the warm of the car embrace her and slowly she began to relax . maybe he wasn't that bad ...

" Would you rather listen to something in particular ? "

" No , not really " Pan sighed and closed her eyes .

Trunks started the engine and took off with the car . He took a quick glance at the girl sitting next to him and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable . She was the most beautiful , strong , forward girl he ever seen around . And he just didn't know how to act infront of her . Everything he's done so far made her hate him . He felt since the second he met her at the airport that she couldn't bear him . And now , when he first saw her in his appartment he couldn't beleive it . It was like a dream come true , but instead of taking the chance to make things better between them , he made her mad . But then she looked even hotter when she's mad . Trunks nudged himself . Careful Trunks , you wouldn't want to ruin this _again _.

" So , you wanted to ask some questions ? " He said looking at her .

Pan turned to face him .

" Yes in a matter of fact I did . First , how did you and Goten first meet ?"

Trunks thought for a second .

" Well , that's a funny one . He actually came to the company to complain about his p.c , and since I usually don't handle such complaints , I told the secartery to deal with him , but he insisted on seeing me . He barged into my office and started yelling , and then after fixing the problem , he invited me for coffee to apologize . And that's how we became friends "

Pan listened to him carefully .

" Wow thats really cool " She said after a while .

" Yeah I know " said Trunks smiling .

Pan narrowed her eyes .

" Cool... for a lie "

" What ?"

" You heard me ."

" But .."

" I wanna hear the truth Trunks . _Now_ "


	8. Chapter 8

"I said I want the truth Trunks "Yelled Pan.

"This is the truth Pan, I swear to you "

Pan looked at him for a long time, she felt her eyes burning with tears, but she wasn't going to cry, not in front of him anyway.

"You're not lying to me?" She asked him.

Trunks nodded.

"I'm sorry Pan, but that's how I first met Goten "He said. "It was four years ago and he was an immature, we both were. Try to understand Pan.

"But why didn't he tell me?"

"He thought you'd hate him for it, and it was over so he didn't want to bother you "

Pan groaned.

"Oh yeah, it didn't bother me at all, _It doesn't bother __a bit__ the fact that you and my uncle met in rehab __" _

Trunks lowered his eyes. "It's not something I'm proud of Pan, all my life I was treated like a failure, and finally I couldn't take it anymore so I took it all on drinks, it drugged me, allowed me to forget everything, and then when I finally couldn't go on like that, I signed myself in there, and I met Goten at my first day, he was having a hard time but he seemed like a good guy so became friends right away. He talked a lot about you, saying that you knowing about this was the most embarrassing situation he could face, said that you went out there to build your life while he was here destroying it , and he didn't want to bother you after he knew you were doing good in college there."

Pan kept listening silent .The words Trunks was saying were hitting her one by one like a hammer on the head. Never once would she think that Goten of all people will end up in rehab, he's just not the type.

Pan felt a headache, swallowing all this information together was hard.

"That's no excuse Trunks, he should've told me "

"Will you listen to yourself for one second? Everyone falls Pan, sooner or later everyone does. Your parent's marriage almost fell, but they stood together and made it work, I fell, my parents didn't know, but you know who stood for me? Bra. She used to call me from there; she sent flowers, cards, chocolates. In fact I'm really grateful for her. That what bugged me the whole time, Goten talked endlessly about you , about how you're a great person and everything, so I wondered why haven't you called him ? Checked on him. Nothing. And you have the guts to come here and accuse him of not being a good friend! Goten has been through hell these past four years but he made it through, even I can't do that." Trunks lowered his voice as he gave her one last look. "Are you that great ?"


	9. Chapter 9

_" Panny ?" Pan heard a voice behind her ._

_" How did you find this place ?" she said without looking behind ._

_" C'mon Panny . I'm sorry I laughed at you , you look very beautiful " said Goten_

_Pan looked at him with red eyes full of tears ._

_" Really ? " she sniffed _

_" Of course you do , you're the most beautiful girl in the planet , no wait , in the universe " _

_Pan smiled _

_" You have to be more confident in yourself , trust yourself . ok ? "_

_Pan nodded with a sniff ._

_" So can we go home now ? " He asked _

_Pan nodded ._

_" Ok , I'm much better . Thank you "_

_" Not a problem " _

_" But how do you know this place ? "_

_" I don't " he said _

_Pan looked puzzled_

_" I know __**you**__ "_

Pan stared at the view infront of her . She could stay here all day by herself . It's so peacful here . No hurt no pain no lies . She loved this place , it made her feel the world is perfect , and she didn't want to go back , to the truth . But her parents will probably get worried , or maybe they won't . Right now she felt really confused , really ... alone . Pan never felt like that before , like her heart is so heavy you wish you can take it out , like your throat hurts too much and you feel like crying but you can't . That's what Pan is feeling right now , and its all because of them . Four years , she's only been away for four years . And she come back to this ?

Funny how things turned out , with her parents and ..Goten .

Good thing she's not the type that cries or think of hurting herself . She'll move on . It'll be as hard as walking through hell , but she'll make it . Although it could've been easier If they came out straight to her and told her the truth. Time didn't freeze there in Europe you know , she grew up well in the past four years . She followed Goten's advise and trusted herself .

There's no point of that anymore , Pan got up and took one last look at the place , it was a small cave next to the sea . Her favourite hiding place , she used to come here everyday when she was young , right after she learned how to mask her ki power . It was so fun in the past ! Only Goten knew her secret place . In fact she expected him to be here anytime since she's been away for almost two hours now .

" Things really changed huh ? " she wispered to herself .

Pan sighed and gave a goodbye look at the place , then stepped out , the sun was almost down , it was a beautiful , peacful view .

To her utter surprise Goten was standing there waiting for her .

" Goten ? " she asked " How long you were standing there ?"

" Quite a while " He smiled ." C'mon now , your mother is worried "

" Really ? " she asked

" Yeah , of course " He said " I guess some things don't change huh ?"

Pan blushed , then smiled and held his hand as they flew together .

_" But how do you know this place ? "_

_" I don't " he said _

_Pan looked puzzled_

_" I know __**you**__ "_


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks opened the door slowly; he threw his coat and suitcase on the floor and sighed heavily.

"Hey Trunks "

Trunks jumped a little.

"Damn it Pan I told you not to do that "

"Sorry "said Pan

Trunks rubbed his forehead,

"No, I'm sorry, Things are pretty tensed these days "

"What's wrong?"

"….Nothing important "

"You look awful"

Trunks rolled his eyes

"Well thanks a lot "

"Listen, about yesterday…"

"Pan, please let's just forget about that, can we?"

"No, I just came to…"

"..And I appreciate it, but I'm sure we can do this some other time, because now isn't really the perfect time "

"Why…"

"Goodbye Pan "

Pan looked in his eyes; they kept staring at each other for a while, finally, she grabbed her bag and ran towards the door, her eyes holding tears, she took one last look at him before she stormed out of the apartment.

Trunks watched her as she rushed out of the building, got in her car, and then drove away. He sighed heavily. It wasn't his intentions to let her walk out like that, he knew at the first place that she would be there, and it ended up pretty much like the last time .

Trunks grabbed his phone and called Goten's number, there will be some serious talking between the both of them, since there are some juicy topics around.

Starting with his incredibly beautiful little niece .


	11. Chapter 11

Goten picked up the phone,

"Hey Trunks!" He answered.

"Hey man, long time no see" Said Trunks "Where have you been? "

"Ah, you know "Said Goten "Here and there "

"Uh-huh "Said Trunks.

"What's with the tone? "

"Nothing---Only if I didn't know you better, I'd say you met a girl "

"What?" Goten said acting shocked "No, that's not it, I was just busy "

"Yeah, right "

"So, what's up?" Asked Goten

"Everything is up" Said Trunks "Can you swing by later? There's something we need to talk about"

Goten felt a bit alarmed. "About what?" He asked

"Don't worry, just talk"

"Well, ok then, I'll see you later"

Goten hanged up, he sighed with relief. True they haven't talked for a while. Damn that Trunks, he nailed it right away. Guess it's obvious in his voice. He did meet someone, an amazing someone, that's for sure.

Goten wondered what Trunks wanted to talk about. Things between him and Pan had improved a lot, though he had no idea what the sudden change was for. She just hugged him and apologized. Tears in her eyes, he asked her but she wouldn't say, so he decided to let it be. He actually hasn't talked to her since.

Because he was busy.


	12. Chapter 12

YOU&ME12

Goten parked his car out Trunks' building, opened the car door and got out. He walked into the building and took the stairs. He knocked the door and waited, curiosity getting the best of him.

Trunks opened the door to find his friend standing in front of him.

"Hey Goten"

"Trunks," Goten looked at the guy in front of him. Trunks looked like a mess; his hair was untidy -which is very unusual-, he hasn't shaved for days, and he looked as if he just woke up.

"You look---umm-- "

"Awful, I know "Trunks stepped to make a space, "Come in "

Goten stepped in, the place wasn't in a much better shape than him; dirty clothes, dishes, cups, everywhere.

"Sorry, the place is a bit messy; I didn't have much time to clean up you know"

"What in the world happened here? "

"What? It's not that bad..."

Goten looked at him.

"Fine. I'll get someone to clean up "

"What happened? "

"I didn't go to work this morning"

"Did you get fired? "

"I'm the boss dummy, I don't _get_ fired. " Trunks smiled "I just skipped work today; I wasn't in the mood"

"Okaaaay" Goten eyed him carefully, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, why on the world would you think something is wrong?" Trunks remarked sarcastically.

They looked at each other. Then they both started laughing.

"Take a seat" Said Trunks.

Goten could hardly make it to the couch because of the high mountains of unclean clothes thrown all over the place. When he finally reached the couch he sat and looked at Trunks.

"Wow, One day off work and this place look like it's been run by a tornado"

"Actually, it's been like this since… a while now"

"So, talk to me"

"Actually you're the one who's going to start talking" said Trunks "Tell me all about her"

"Who? "

"Oh c'mon, we're too old for this, it's really obvious "

"Ok fine, listen, I was going to tell you earlier… and I didn't know if you would mind..."

"Goten "Trunks interrupted. "Give it to me straight "

Gotten looked at him for a long time

"It's Bra "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The words word echoed through the room a hundred times before it finally reached Trunks' ears.

"Come again? " Trunks narrowed his eyes.

Gotten sighed

"I know Trunks, you're my best friend and I can't just go dating your sister behind your back and…"

Trunks rose up.

"DATING? Behind MY BACK!

Goten tried to explain.

"Trunks… "

"Why didn't you just come forward?"

"Trunks I... "

"MAYBE THEN I'd tell you "

"But… "

"That I don't mind "

"Trunks, I'm really sorry… What???"

Trunks smiled and shrugged.

"My sister and my best friend, what more can I ask for?"

"Really? " Said Goten rising up anxiously.

"Yes, of course! " Said Trunks excitedly "Man! You and Bra?! That's amazing! How did that happen?"

"I can't really say, I was attracted to her from the first time I saw her back at the airport, and then at the club we kept talking and talking about everything… We just hit it off "

Trunks fell on the couch and sighed in surprise.

"Wow... I guess... I'm really happy for the both of you… "

"Really? I was really afraid you'll mind… "

"I can't mind, since the thing I wanted to talk to you about is kinda related to that"

"What is it? "

"I'm in love with your niece"


	13. Chapter 13

Videl looked at the mirror one last time; everything looked OK, eyeliner matched with the dark blue skirt she was wearing, which all matched her light blue eyes. Deep breaths, she thought. This evening will go just fine, she was all set and ready and there was nothing to worry about,

She just has to remember… No tears.

It was almost 7 o'clock; there was time for her to call Pan. That rang a bell; she remembered the days not so far away. The days when she and Gohan used to go out while Pan is asleep with Chichi, they would call Chichi every three minutes to check on little Pan. Chichi scowled them saying they will spoil the kid with so much attention, forgetting that half that attention was from her side.

No tears.

This… this was not her fault. She was not the one who left the house and she certainly was not going to blame herself or be the first to make amends. Videl opened her purse to get the phone and started dialing the numbers. All the memories of her daughter's first cell phone came back streaming through her mind. She made quite the riot that day, reading of the list she made with all the reasons that make her trustworthy and in need of her own cell phone.

"Hi mom" said Pan when she answered.

"Hey Panny, listen I'm going out tonight, do you need anything?"

"No mom thanks. You guys are going out? That's nice! Hey mom, I'm gonna spend the night here at Bra's house okay? I'll see ya tomorrow"

Videl hesitated for seconds, then. "Okay honey. Bye"

Just as she hung up the phone, the front door's bell rang. That's mine, thought Videl and she went to open the door.


End file.
